


Orgasm Play

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fucking Machines, Orgasm play, Other, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: For day one of Subobi week 2020/2021. Inspired by Millberry_5's fill.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Fucking Machine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Orgasm Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Subobi Week: 2020/2021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361610) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> also on y!gallery (remember y!gallery??? that's a thing again!!)  
> https://old.y-gallery.net/view/13641/


End file.
